


All Day

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got a hot buzz under his skin, and wouldn’t be able to keep still even if he tried to. Not that he does, stopped doing so hours ago. Now, he almost vibrates out of his skin – that’s what it feels like to him, at least – trying to keep a conversation going with Zayn, his mind <em>elsewhere</em>. </p><p>It’s not <em>just</em> Louis' whispered words earlier that day, promising him a dick shoved deep in his mouth. Mostly it is that, however, even if the concert still makes him feel like he’s high on something.</p><p>If it weren’t their last night on stage in a few days, Louis wouldn’t be able to be as rough with Liam as they both like. Louis loves how he sounds afterwards, voice hoarse and fucked out, but it’s not something they can do when he’s supposed to sing the same day or next.</p><p>That would be proper embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis fucks Liam's face. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=173226#t173226) on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

He’s got a hot buzz under his skin, and wouldn’t be able to keep still even if he tried to. Not that he does, stopped doing so hours ago. Now, he almost vibrates out of his skin – that’s what it feels like to him, at least – trying to keep a conversation going with Zayn, his mind _elsewhere_.

It’s not _just_ Louis' whispered words earlier that day, promising him a dick shoved deep in his mouth. Mostly it is, however, even if the concert still makes him feel like he’s high on something.

If it weren’t their last night on stage in a few days, Louis wouldn’t be able to be as rough with Liam as they both like. Louis loves how he sounds afterwards, voice hoarse and fucked out, but it’s not something they can do when he’s supposed to sing the same day or next.

That would be proper embarrassing.

Louis is in some sort of tickle fight with Niall, and Liam’s waiting, watching them laugh and poke fun at each other.

Liam’s lost count of the variations of insults they have called each other so far. Very happy about it, both of them.

Zayn keeps smirking at him, not in a mean way, but in a knowing way. Liam’s probably transparent as a window, staring at Louis like he’s a lollipop Liam wants to have in his mouth. Which is fitting, Liam supposes.

He does want him in his mouth.

His cheeks feel hot when he puts his head in his hands, and he knows there is a light pink shine high on them. He must stop thinking about Louis’ dick soon, otherwise things might get out of hand. Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, he digs them in more than is comfortable to stop an embarrassing little whine from escaping.

Louis makes Liam so desperate for it; he’s been toying with him all day, only to leave him waiting. Such a little tease he is, and Liam loves him anyway.

It feels like he’s about to drop to his knees any minute, push his mouth against the bulge in Louis' tight jeans. Liam doesn’t want to wait any longer. “Louis,” he says loudly, too loudly for the rather small room. “You promised me something.”

Louis' eyes turn towards him at once, all of his attention on Liam even if he’s got Niall underneath himself, struggling against his hands.

There’s a snicker next to him, and Liam turns to glare at Harry. Not that it helps, since Harry likes to tell him it makes him look like an upset puppy more than anything. More bark than bite. Still, he has to _try_.

“Really discreet of you,.” Harry says slowly, wiggling his eyebrows. Liam’s surprised he doesn’t try to give the banana in his hands a blow job when he’s got the opportunity.

“Fuck’s sake,” Niall groans, batting away Louis’ hands as he pinches Niall’s cheeks. “Go do whatever it is he wants. I’ve no interest in being a part of your games.”

Louis gets up from the floor and offers Niall a hand. He’s all cheekiness when he says, “You _love_ my games.”

“Yeah.” Niall rolls his eyes at Louis, giving him one last pinch before he scurries away. “This bloody weird foreplay you two do is another thing, mate.”

The spots of pink on his cheeks grow, all of his face hot as lava when he grins big, staring at Louis. They all know everything about each other, and Liam thinks the rest would have known about even the tiniest things when it comes to him and Louis, even if his tongue hadn’t been a bit loose one night.

(Liam would like to blame the brightly coloured drinks Harry kept buying him that night.)

Zayn laughed until he almost fell over, delighted by Liam’s detailed description of Louis' cock. The sketch he made on a napkin probably didn’t help any.

“Eh.” Louis shrugs, shoulders loose and relaxed. The grin on his lips gets a dirtier edge as he sidles up next to Liam, leaning so close his mouth brushes against the skin behind Liam’s ear. It causes Liam to shiver and tilt his head to the side, baring his neck for Louis.

The marks Louis leaves on his skin, pinkish things that quickly turn a darker shade, are something he can’t stop himself from wanting. Mostly Louis puts them where Liam can hide them later; on the inside of his thighs and on the paler skin on his arse.

Just thinking about it now makes Liam’s cock stiffen in his pants, and twitch eagerly. The sight of Louis’ head between his thighs, and his mouth on the sensitive skin, at the same time as he fingers Liam open, is almost too much.

Louis’ hot breath gushes out on his skin, goosebumps spreading under it, but nothing else happens. He takes one shaky breath, letting it out slowly. Then he mumbles, “Louis.”

Zayn shakes his head fondly. “Think we’re going to go. Give the two of you a bit of _privacy_.”

“Yeah.” Niall laughs loudly, temporary distracting Liam from the small kisses, with just a hint of bite, Louis puts on his skin. “Can’t have them fuck in the backseat of a car. Some sort of a scandal, that would be.”

“We wouldn’t,” Liam tries to defend himself, ignoring that one time he did suck Louis in the backseat of a car.

Nobody seems to believe him, but it’s okay; Liam barely believes himself.

When they are alone, Niall having left last with a lewd wink, Louis makes sure the door is locked, pulling at the handle twice before he turns to Liam again. Better safe than sorry. “You wanted it so badly today, Li,” Louis tutts, advancing on him like an animal does on its prey.

Liam loves the way Louis corners him, pushes his buttons, it makes him want to do whatever Louis needs at the moment, just to make him happy. It makes Liam happy, too, the glow on Louis’ skin when Liam follows his lead, no matter if it’s when they play some dumb game or in bed.

Or in a dressing room like now.

Liam waits, hands twitching with want to reach out to touch Louis. He’s close enough now, his hot gaze locked on Liam’s lips, but Liam waits.

Louis wants him to wait, so Liam does it even when he’s desperate to touch. Liam knows why, he always comes twice as hard the times he’s not allowed to come at once, the wait intensifying every touch later.

“Such a needy boy,” Louis teases. “You want to do what we said earlier, with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock?”

Liam nods, a flush of pride rushing through him when he sees the pleased smile on Louis’ lips.

“Get on with it then.” Louis arches one eyebrow high, giving Liam’s cheek a soft pat before he puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder, pushing him downwards slightly.

Dropping down fast, he winces when his knees hit the floor; the carpet is soft and nice, but it still hurts. It’s quickly forgotten about when his eyes lock on Louis’ cock, half-hard in his jeans.

Luckily, it’s not just Liam who gets off on the teasing aspect of their relationship.

Liam skims his hands up Louis’ thighs, wanting to rub Louis’ cock and make it fill out underneath his hand. But he stops when Louis shakes his head and says, "Not allowed to touch today, love."

Liam groans and pushes his bottom lip out in a pout, “But I want to,” he whines, “you promised me.”

“I promised you to fuck your mouth.” Louis’ voice wobbles when he says the word ‘fuck’, and he’s less collected and calm than he would like to be.

He wants the heady taste of Louis’ cock on his tongue. “Please,” falls out of his mouth, without him having to think about it. In the back of his mouth there’s a pull of something -- straining almost -- and he has to swallow the saliva welling up fast, repeatedly.

Louis smirks down at him, his slim fingers working on getting his jeans open. He lets out a low hiss when his cock bobs free, almost all the way hard now, foreskin pulled back a bit and the head poking out. Louis puts a hand around the base, holding it steady. “Like it when you say please, and when you beg. It makes me me bloody hard.”

Liam shuffles forward until he can put an innocent kiss on the warm skin of Louis’ cock, a small kiss that’s barely a ghost of a touch. “Please, Louis,” he says, eyes flicking between the cock in front of him and Louis’ face.

Louis does look good, always does, all that golden skin Liam wants to trace with his mouth. But times like this, when they haven’t got time to undress properly, it’s thrilling. It makes his pulse speed up, his cock thicken fast in his jeans.

“Hush now,” Louis mumbles, one hand coming to rest in the curls that are starting to grow out on Liam’s head. Just enough for Louis to have something to pull at. Then he slips his cock in between Liam’s lips, open and ready for him at once when Louis rubs the slippery head over his lips.

Liam moans, but the sound is muffled by Louis’ cock, steadily sliding deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck, you look good like that.” Louis' tone is like silk, soft and smooth, and a promise of how well he’s going to take care of Liam. “Made for sucking dick.”

Louis' hand in his hair tightens when Liam swirls his tongue around the head, the tip of his tongue then playing with the slit until Louis presses in deeper again.

The thrusts of his hips are shallow, the hand in his hair keeping Liam from moving closer to him. He does his best to drive Louis crazy, using every trick he knows will make Louis legs weak and unstable. Louis' breath comes out shallow and fast, and his skin is so pink. It would be easy to tell how desperate he was, even if his cock didn’t blurt out precome on Liam’s tongue or jumped when Liam dragged his tongue over the sensitive tip.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” Louis tells him – more like promises, since it’s what he’s been teasing Liam with _all_ day. When he moves his hand from his cock, chosing to stroke his fingers over the hot skin of Liam’s cheek, he adds, “You’re going to take it like a good boy. First swallow my cock down, and then my come.”

Liam grins around the cock in his mouth, skin heating up even more when Louis shoves his hips forward, cock dragging wet with precome on the top of his mouth.

At first when Louis' cock bumps against the softness of the back of his mouth, Liam gags slightly, but he tightens his grip on Louis' hips when he tries to pull away, take it easier.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Louis murmurs, fucking forward once more. This time he pushes past the first discomfort of Liam’s throat spasming around his cock, ignoring the wet, choking sounds Liam lets out. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Liam hums, vibrations from the noise causing Louis' cock to twitch wetly in his throat. His own cock is straining in his pants, wetting the fabric with beads of precome pooling at the tip; he doesn’t think much about it, though.

Not with Louis' words add to the hot fire in his veins.

Louis' dick slides in and out of his mouth, Louis dragging it out until only the head rests in his mouth, then he fucks in fast again. His chin is wet with precome and saliva, and tears well up at the corners of his eyes, slowly sliding down his cheeks. He’s so, _so_ wet. The noises coming from him make his stomach feel hot and squirmy; wet slurps of his mouth and groans pushed out of him by Louis' cock.

He couldn’t care less about the mess, or the needy sounds he makes.

When Louis takes his cock out entirely, giving himself a light stroke, Liam pulls at his lower lip with his teeth; they tingle in a familiar way, having been stretched wide around Louis' cock. He doesn’t have time to say anything before Louis starts to fuck his mouth again.

“So tight and hot.” Louis cups Liam’s cheeks with one hand, mapping out the shape of his cock. “So good at sucking cock. Could be in you like this all day.”

Liam shivers from the praise, cock jumping hard in his pants. He’s so close, his orgasm only a touch away, it feels like. His hands stay on Louis’ hips, gripping harder to stop himself from reaching down and flatten his hand against his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Louis groans with his cock pressed deep into Liam’s mouth, hips stuttering underneath Liam’s hands. “Want to come on your face. Make a mess of you.”

 _Oh god_ , Liam thinks, squeezing his eyes shut hard. Maybe Louis doesn’t have to touch him to make him come. Maybe he can come like this. With Louis' cock shoving his mouth open, hot and solid on his tongue, down his throat.

“What a good slut you are for my cock,” Louis murmurs, hands hot on his cheeks as he fucks his hips forward, pausing almost all the way in his mouth.

Liam’s throat clutches around his cock, and he’s got such a hard time taking steady pulls of air through his nose, almost unable to think because of how good it feels. His head feels fuzzy and light, and it’s almost like the room spins around him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Louis swears roughly, pulling his cock out from between Liam’s lips; it’s wet from Liam’s mouth, and so, so hard, twitching under Liam’s gaze.

“Please,” Liam begs, voice breaking in the middle of the word. He clears his throat and tries again, but it comes out as strained the second time.

Louis takes Liam’s chin in one hand, fingers tilting his head up slightly. Then he grips his cock in the other, waiting for Liam’s eyes to focus on him before he says, “Not going to take long now. You’re going to look so pretty with come on you.”

It doesn’t take long, Louis only having to drag his hand down his cock, once, twice, three times. Moaning loudly he fucks his hand into his fist one last time, aiming the first spurt on Liam’s lips and mouth, his come salty on Liam's tongue as he opens his mouth wider.

"Close your eyes," Louis gets out with a strained voice.

Liam does as he's told, the rest of his senses taking over when he can't see; Louis' shaky moans loud in his ears, the hot pearls of come hitting his face, running down his cheeks, and the smell of Louis' skin.

Liam loves this. How dirty and raw it feels.

"Should take a picture of you like this," Louis murmurs, dropping down to his knees next to him. "Something to remember when we are apart."

When there's a touch of lips to his cheek, come smeared between the two of them, Liam opens his eyes, blinking slowly.

"You want to come?"

His head feels heavy when he nods, skin feverish warm in his clothes. "Please."

Louis fits his hand around Liam's hard cock, rubbing along the throbbing length. Combined with the way Louis sucks at his swollen lower lip, nipping at the spit slicked pink plushness, it's enough for his toes to curl and his cock twitch wetly in his pants.

Liam moans into Louis’ mouth, lets him kiss the sounds out of his mouth. They kiss until he’s done coming, his pants soaked and one hand holding onto Louis’ thigh with a convulsive grip.

"Almost thought you were gonna come with my cock stuffed in your throat." Louis sounds breathless, just like Liam feels. "Were you?"

"Yeah," Liam admits, still shaky after his orgasm.

Louis laughs and pulls him closer, cuddling him to his side. "Should have hold out longer then. That would have been _hot_.

He's a mess, come sticky on his face and in his pants, and they probably should get up from the floor. Too comfortable to care, he stays where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/113192264589/all-day-2738-words-by-misslii)   
> 


End file.
